<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trash Panda by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504437">Trash Panda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifter!Jaskier AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff without Plot, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Abuse, Raccoon Jaskier | Dandelion, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Shapeshifting, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is alone at Oxenfurt, working off his debt to the university, whilst Geralt has returned to the path. Luckily he finds some friends to keep him company whilst Geralt is away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifter!Jaskier AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trash Panda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/way2fabulous4thislyfe/gifts">way2fabulous4thislyfe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one definitely makes way more sense if you've read the rest of Shifter!Verse, particularly Howling of Wolves and Hold me in Your Arms, but I mean the plot is Jaskier is a raccoon? So I guess it'll be fine on its own?</p><p>This fic was a tumblr prompt that got out of hand, also loosely inspired by <a href="https://hobbart-art.tumblr.com/post/629072270793572352/a-counter-thought-to-all-those-lovely-fics-and-art">this art</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sighed loudly as he marked the papers in front of him. He enjoyed the teaching part of teaching but all the extra work was a slog. Still, after the generosity of the University following his thankfully brief visit to Lettenhove, he figured it was the best way to repay them. He agreed to two semesters teaching at Oxenfurt and then he would return with Geralt to Kaer Morhen for the winter months. Geralt had reluctantly returned to the path once Jaskier had physically recovered, but Jaskier had remained at the university. It was the first time they’d willingly parted since they’d met just over a year ago, but his heart ached and he longed to fly from the window until he found his love again. </p><p>But he really did owe the University a debt. </p><p>They’d supplied him with lodgings and food without question, but he really missed Geralt. He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. He supposed it was probably a good thing to spend some time apart. They’d become far too reliant on each other over the last year. Still, he’d been stuck one place for so long and he’d been too tired after class to let loose. He hadn’t even shifted since Geralt had left a few weeks ago. He hadn’t felt safe enough, not without Geralt by his side, which was ridiculous seeing as he could turn into a plethora of carnivorous beasts. That hadn’t stopped his mother managing to capture him though… He shuddered at the thought.</p><p>The itch under his skin was getting worse and he’d started to wake up in a cold sweat. The sensation was bringing back all sorts of memories that he’d rather avoid so he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. Luckily he didn’t have another lecture planned for a few days now. It was the perfect moment to slip out into the city and run free. </p><p>And maybe, he if was lucky, he’d run into Geralt. </p><p>He pushed his papers aside and stripped off, neatly folding his clothes on his bed, opening his bedroom window so he could make his escape. He hummed happily as he let his magic loose, his skin rippling into dark ebony feathers. He cawed as he shook out his wings and flew from the window. The dreaded itch fading away as he took to the skies. He flapped his wings and did a lap of the university before landing on the cobbled streets. He tilted his head, hopping around to make sure there was no one watching before shifting again. The black feathers thickened to a dark grey fur, his tail grew black and white ringlets as he wiggled his bum. He was still carrying a little more weight than he was used to and his belly grazed the floor as he landed on four paws. </p><p>He squeaked and rubbed his face with his paws before sitting down and scratching his belly. It was all Geralt’s fault. Jaskier hadn’t quite been human enough to watch the amount he was eating, after weeks of starvation he’d gone a little over the top. He scratched behind his ears and sniffed, at least he was cuddly. The scent of roast chicken caught his attention and he followed it to a nearby tavern. Behind the door was a pile of old food and empty wine bottles. He squeaked happily and hopped up onto the pile only to be faced with a masked opponent, a rival raccoon. </p><p>Jaskier tilted his head, assessing the animal. Their eyes were dark brown like all other raccoons so it was very unlikely that it was another shifter. He knew he could just let the raccoon have the meal, he’d already eaten back at the university, but his instincts wouldn’t let him leave the free meal behind. He chattered at the raccoon in front of him, pawing at the old chicken bones. He managed to split the bird carcass roughly in half before handing one half to the other raccoon. The raccoon clawed at the scraps of meat with its paws, shoving a handful of chicken into its mouth. Jaskier happily chewed on his own meal, sitting on his bottom with his tail between his legs. </p><p>Once he was finished he ran through the streets to the outskirts of the city. If he could get through into the forest he could run free for a few hours. It was only once he’d reached the walls that he noticed the other raccoon was still following him. He tilted his head and watched them, not getting any warning before they pounced onto his back, biting playfully at his ears. Jaskier’s raccoon instincts kicked in and soon enough the two raccoons were tumbling around on the cobbled streets of Oxenfurt, chasing each other and biting at each other’s tails until Jaskier stopped and sniffed. </p><p>He could smell a litter of kits. </p><p>He scampered off down the street, the other raccoon hot on his tail until he found an old crate. He dug through the linen sheets, grabbing the dirty fabric in his paws. Three tiny heads popped up from the crate. His new raccoon friend screeched at him and Jaskier fell backwards back onto the ground, away from the kits, shifting into mouse. The raccoon stared at him, perplexed, and only once Jaskier was certain the raccoon wouldn’t attack him, he shifted back. Cautiously he approached the kits, they were so small and helpless, hidden away from the world. The raccoon he’d met must be their mother, judging by her reaction to his discovering the kits. </p><p>He almost felt bad for stealing her dinner now, almost. </p><p>He could bring them some food from the university. He squeaked and nuzzled the other raccoon’s cheek, before shifting into a raven and taking off into the sky. Once he was back in his rooms, he got dressed and went down to the kitchens to collect a bowlful of old gruel for his new little friends. The baby raccoons had been hungry, he knew that much, and he’d stolen precious food from their mother. He wrapped his arms round his stomach, pinching at the fat that now clung to his waist, he chuckled. He really hadn’t needed the second dinner but it was too late now. He was just extra cuddly, that was what Geralt kept telling him, and he was inclined to agree. </p><p>He returned to the small family of raccoons every night, bringing them food and fresh water. It was probably an odd sight to see a blue-eyed raccoon carrying a bowl of gruel through the streets of Oxenfurt each night, but he tried to keep to the shadows wherever possible. After a couple of days the mother stopped trying to attack him whenever he got too close to her kits. It wasn’t his pack at Kaer Morhen but the little raccoon family took the edge of the loneliness that plagued his heart. Raccoons were mischievous little creatures and Jaskier had had the best time, well as good as he could have without his real pack. He wondered what Lambert would say if he saw Jaskier cuddling up with a family of raccoons, the ass would probably be jealous. He’d been reluctant enough to share Jaskier’s wolfy cuddles with Aiden, and, from Jaskier had seen of the pair, Lambert was pretty fond of the cat witcher. </p><p>He’d been visiting the raccoons for just over a week when a new smell caught his attention. He squeaked and scarpered from the shitty crate where the raccoon family made their home. He couldn’t run fast enough through the streets and he launched himself at Geralt as soon as he was within reach. Luckily Geralt’s witcher refllexes meant that he caught Jaskier mid-air. </p><p>“Jask?”</p><p>Jaskier chattered and pawed at Geralt’s face, nuzzling into his neck. Geralt pulled him away from his face and Jaskier snapped his teeth, holding out his paws, clawing at Geralt’s armour. </p><p>Geralt scowled and looked into Jaskier’s eyes. “You stink, Jask.”</p><p>Jaskier snarled and hissed at his partner. He’d been bathing regularly in his rooms, partly because he’d been rolling around in rotten food most evenings, but he was a clean raccoon thank you very much! </p><p>“Come on, Jask. Let’s get you back to the university,” Geralt said, chuckling as he cradled Jaskier in his arms, but Jaskier clawed at his armour, he couldn’t just leave his raccoon friend and her kits, not without showing Geralt. </p><p>He scrambled free from Geralt’s arms and tilted his head, gesturing for Geralt to follow him. Geralt scowled and adjusted the straps going across his chest. “You want me to follow?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded and tugged at the cuffs of Geralt’s trousers. </p><p>“Alright, lead the way, but after you’re having a bath.”</p><p>Jaskier snarled quietly but ran off through the streets, looking behind him to check Geralt was still nearby, until they reached the old crate. The kits squeaked away as Jaskier pawed at the linen that kept them hidden from the world. Jaskier jumped into the crate and let the kits crawl over him. </p><p>Geralt knelt down and scratched Jaskier on the head. “Please tell me that these are not…”</p><p>Jaskier let out his best raccoon-y laugh at the look on Geralt’s face. He looked absolutely horrified. He opened his mouth a few times with no words coming out, stammering as he let the baby raccoons sniff his hand. Geralt was lucky their mother was busy foraging around the town. There was no way she would have let Geralt get so close to her babies. Jaskier eventually took pity on his witcher and held his paws out so that Geralt would pick him up. Geralt scooped him up in his arms and Jaskier shifted into a cat, nuzzling Geralt’s chest and letting out a low rumble in his chest.</p><p>“You have some explaining to do, Jask,” Geralt hummed as he stroked his fingers through Jaskier’s fur. </p><p>Jaskier meowed and rubbed his head under Geralt’s chin, just happy to be back in his darling’s arms again. When they reached Jaskier’s rooms at the university, having told the staff that Geralt was bringing Mister Fuzzball in to see Mr Pankratz, Jaskier shifted in Geralt arms. Geralt grunted under the sudden weight of a human in his arms, Jaskier chuckled and snuggled up against his lover’s chest. </p><p>“I missed you,” he murmured into Geralt’s armour.</p><p>Geralt carried him over to the bed and gently lowered Jaskier down. Jaskier whined, reluctant to let Geralt go. Geralt huffed a laugh and clambered onto the bed next to him. Jaskier grinned and reached up to kiss Geralt, it really had been so long, but the bastard covered his mouth with his hand. </p><p>“Hmmph!” Jaskier scowled, licking Geralt’s palm to try and wriggle free from the witcher’s grip. </p><p>“You still need a bath, I’m not kissing you until you do,” Geralt smirked at Jaskier, the bastard. “You stink.”</p><p>Jaskier finally managed to pull Geralt’s hand from him mouth, he narrowed his eyes. “Says the witcher, who only bathes when he covered in monster guts.”</p><p>“I’ve not been rolling round in rotting food.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted. “You’re just jealous that I found a surrogate pack whilst you were away.”</p><p>“Surrogate?”</p><p>“Yes! I’ve not been fathering baby raccoons whilst you’re out on monster hunts, Geralt.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Jaskier wrinkled his nose. “I can’t believe you even thought that! I’m still human-ish. No, Geralt.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Jaskier stated emphatically. “Now call a bath. If you’re going to be fussy about it. You can help wash my hair, and then I am snogging you senseless and we are cuddling.”</p><p>Geralt laughed, stroking a thumb along Jaskier’s cheek. “Needy bastard.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned. “Obviously,” then his grin fell from his face as a thought hit him. “You did miss me?”</p><p>Geralt sighed, lying down and pulling Jaskier onto his chest. “Yeah, felt strange being alone on the path again. I didn’t realise how quiet it was before I met you. I never thought I needed anyone, and then you came along.”</p><p>Jaskier hummed and laced their fingers together. “I am very lovable.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled. “Wouldn’t go that far.”</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>“Love you,” Geralt hummed, squeezing Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>Jaskier grinned, his free hand toying at Geralt’s armour. “I love you too, darling. Now, I think it is terribly unfair that I’m completely naked—”</p><p>“You’re always naked.”</p><p>“— And you are fully clothed,” he finished, ignoring Geralt’s rude interruption “so how about that bath?”</p><p>“Together?”</p><p>“Tub’s big enough for two,” Jaskier grinned and before Geralt could stop him captured his lips in a kiss. Geralt groaned but allowed Jaskier to kiss him, grimacing as he pulled away. “What?”</p><p>“What the fuck have you been eating?”</p><p>“Bit rich from Mr I’ll-Eat-Chicken-Sandwiches-From-A-Corpse,” he swatted Geralt’s arm. “Go, call for a bath, I’ll be waiting for you.”</p><p>Geralt hummed, shuffling off the bed. Jaskier watched him go with a fond smile, happily taking in the sight of Geralt’s arse in those delightfully tight trousers. It had been healthy to spend some time apart. He really had loved teaching, it had given him something to do instead of moping and feeling sorry for himself after his ordeal, especially with Geralt’s return to the path. Jaskier hadn’t been selfish enough to force Geralt to stay with him in Oxenfurt whilst he worked off his debt with the university but Gods he had really missed Geralt, and his criminally perfect bottom. </p><p>He sighed happily as he stretched out on the bed, burying under the sheets, sleep threatening to pull him under. He’d not slept much since he’s started his night time adventures around the city but with Geralt back by his side, he felt safe again, and he was ever so tired. A quick nap wouldn’t harm anyone whilst the staff got their bath ready. He hummed happily and shifted back into a raccoon, a habit from the last few days. He hid under the covers and wrapped his tail around him. </p><p>It was good to be home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for more witcher fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>